All Hands On Deck!
All Hands On Deck is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by retired army colonel Juan Cortez from his boat docked in Ocean Bay Marina in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission The French secret service has discovered that Cortez sent the courier (in Mall Shootout) to steal the missile technology guidance chips, and now they want them back. Cortez, however, wants to keep them and so is escaping Vice City on his yacht. He asks Tommy for assistance. The boat leaves dock, with French secret servicemen firing from the docks and four boats following the yacht. Tommy fights them off and then more gunmen on Dinghys. The yacht reaches a bridge, which is blocked by more boats. More servicemen are also climbing on board, but Tommy again manages to defeat them. The French then attack with two Maverick helicopters and then a Hunter, with Tommy destroying all three. When in the open sea, Cortez asks Tommy to keep an eye on Mercedes and gives Tommy a speedboat to return to Vice City. Despite being told to keep the speedboat as a gift, there is no way to actually save the speedboat as there is no 'garage' for boats. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Defend the Colonel and his yacht at all costs *Get up front and clear the route for the Colonel's yacht *Shoot down the helicopters, do not endanger the yacht *Shoot the attacking helicopter out of the sky Post mission phone call Kent Paul: Alright, Tommy, it's Paul. I just heard from a mush that you've been a real naughty boy. Somebody has taken offense to you acting like the big guy all of a sudden, giving it the big shot thing. Well, don't say I never warned you or nothing. Boasting is a mug's game, son. Anyway, I heard there's some price been put on your head and someone's going to have a crack at you, so watch yourself, and remember me, mate. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $5,000 and a Speeder, which cannot be saved. Trivia *The French Secret service that attack the player are the same model as a pedestrian that is seen throughout the city. *Cortez's Speeder is shown as having a red primary body color when being lowered in the sea, but the Speeder the player is in after the mission is white. *Three boats were used by the French agents.The moving boats are Dinghies. The blocking boats at the bridge are Tropics and Marquis. *The French Secret service use black Washingtons, which are easily confused for FBI Washingtons, as their cars. These are unique to the cutscene and can not be obtained without mods or tweaks. Gallery AllHandsonDeck-GTAVC2.jpg|The French SWAT agents running along the pier to attack Juan Cortez' yacht AllHandsOnDeck-GTAVC3.png|French SWAT agents blocking Cortez's escape route. AllHandsOnDeck-GTAVC4.png|A French SWAT Hunter attack helicopter flying towards Cortez's yacht. Video Walkthroughs de:Alle Mann an Deck! es:¡Todos con las manos arriba! fi:All Hands On Deck pl:Łapy na maskę! ru:All Hands On Deck Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City